Cinder vs Roy
by The Increasing
Summary: The Flame Alchemist vs The Fall Maiden! Grab some popcorn. This will be...fun(?)
1. Chapter 1

In The Place Beyond Time and Understanding, two figures of indescribable proportions and features were having a debate.

" I am telling you that that girl can kill him before he blinks. Her power is indescribably greater!"argued the first figure. They were dark and violent, with an aura of youthful violence and arrogance. Their very existence expressed chaos, death and entropy.

" Strength alone will not bring victory", the other said calmly. They were bright and peaceful, with experience and greater age in their demeanor. Their being itself was life, wisdom and tranquility.

"It won't? Then let's see for ourselves. I will put her at her best. I shall grant her the power she desired. And she will fight him. Let's see how that mortal wins!" the younger stood up in agitation. To which the elder said-

"So be it. They will fight. And he shall show you the difference between a hero and a monster.

And with that, worlds spun, and tow souls were dragged out to fight each other, at the command of curious gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are, to the fight itself!**

* * *

A military suited Dark haired man and a young looking girl of similarly dark hair face off each other in a Coliseum. The man has the air of a commander, with dark, intelligent eyes, a straight, powerful built and a couple of strange metallic gloves on his hand. The girl wore a sweeping red dress and a mask on her eye. Her left arm was hidden inside the folds of her dress, and golden eyes were cold, beautiful and cruel.

"Colonel Mustang, I presume?" The girl asked in a tone of fake politeness, her voice like poisoned honey. It was impossible to believe that a human voice could be so devoid of warmth, or that eyes that were aflame could be as cold as a cold gust of winter.

"Save it." Roy growled, his fingers raised. "I know who and what you are, and the only thing about you I'm interested in is how fast a Maiden can burn."

The girl smiled coyly, and the battle began.

With such speed as to put professional fighters to shame, Roy raised his glove to snap his fingers. The gas around Cinder Fall was ignited in a single move, a trail of flame blazing to sear her eyeballs, with enough power to burn through steel. The motion and attack were so fast, that an untrained eye would consider them instantaneous.

Cinder merely smiled in cold mockery.

The flames impacted a shield of Aura, set up so quickly that Roy wasn't even able to register the speed. One moment a clean trail of oxygen covered the distance, the other it was stopped by the barrier.

Without stopping for a moment in dismay, Roy ignited the air around her to engulf the Maiden in fire, three explosions, one after another. All had sufficient force to kill a human being twice over. Time the moment they stopped, the smoke cleared to reveal…nothing?

"This is futile, colonel." The sensual voice came from the air. Roy glared at the girl who was smiling, floating in the air. "I can move faster than your fingers can snap, and I can foresee every move your simple mind can come up with. How long can you escape your destiny?"

"I don't believe that my destiny involves losing to a mere monster like you!" Roy growled, glaring up at the floating Maiden as if looking at something filthy that was stuck on his shoe.

Cinder's eyes narrowed, and her open palm turned down towards him. A beam of flame hurtled towards the Hero of Ishval, ready to incinerate the impudent mortal.

But Roy was no mere man, he was a State Alchemist. He dodged the beam, though the proximity to forte made him feel scorching pain.

" _So this is what my victims felt like"_ this thought went through him despite himself. He shook off the thought, and prepared another blast of flame.

Cinder appeared before him in an instant, her own fingers snapping in a clear mockery of his own. A sheet of ice formed on his gloves, rendering them useless. Roy tried to jump clear, but Cinder grabbed him by his neck, launching him like a toy twenty feet into the air. He fell with a horrific smash, his arm broken.

Cinder smiled…..and gave a disdainful flick of her wrist, sending glass projectiles towards Roy. He jumped clear, but was grazed near the ribs, causing blood to gush out.

Cinder merely smiled.

For a moment, neither moved. The monster merely smiled a the wounded hero, as if to mock his helplessness. Slowly, unsteadily, Roy stood up, and turned his back towards Cinder. He then started to run, picking up speeds that would put an athlete to shame within two seconds despite his wounds.

Cinder's smile widened into something too cruel and malicious for a face so angelic in beauty. Her hand was raised, and a spear of obsidian appeared. She hefted it, taking aim on the retreating soldier, preparing her aim…..

Then a bullet cracked, embedding itself into her arm. With a hiss of pain, she turned towards the source of the shot, repelling subsequent shots with a flick of her Aura. On the roof of the coliseum, a feminine, blond figure stood, a rifle hefted, covering Roy's escape. Turning she eyes off the harmless and retreating mortal man, she appeared before the sniper. The woman looked fearlessly into the monster's eyes, even as Cinder flicked her wrist.

Her legs were burnt off at the knees, a scream of agony silenced aa Cinder placed a finger on her forehead. Riza Hawkeye was burnt to ashes , defiantly glaring through tears of pain despite being on her knees.

Cinder stood alone in the coliseum, smiling at the pain and suffering she ad caused, before floating up again to find her prey. She didn't know how he had snuck her in, but it was irrelevant. Nothing he could do could kill her, the killer of the immortal Headmaster of Beacon. She, the Fall Maiden. No mortal power could stop her.

And then, the bombs fell.

One after one, followed by mortars, artillery and even tanks, enough explosives to level a small country peppered the coliseum, with the clear and simple intent to kill her. Cinder was buffeted on all sides by explosion after explosion. Before her Aura could fully regenerate once, she was hit by a thousand more. Without mercy, without fail, without pause, thousands of tons of explosives of all kinds fell onto her.

A Maiden was a powerful entity. She could survive molten iron with no injury. She could even repel lightning. But while they were no threat to her by themselves…in such quantities, it was like chipping a mountain with a chisel. A powerful, massive, persistent chisel.

She howled in an unholy combination of pain and fury.

Outside, the Briggs soldiers reloaded and fired with immense speed. Before one charge was sent, three more were prepared. A tall woman with a sword shouted at them every instant, encouraging, threatening, instructing and reprimanding every instant with the clear signs of a seasoned commander.

"Don't stop for an instant. She powerful, but not invincible! Like Father, we just have to keep hurting her. Sooner or later, she will be vulnerable! If she's vulnerable, then she is mortal, and if we can wound her, **we can kill her**!" she spoke to resounding cheers of her men.

A sudden spurt of shouts interrupted the cheers, as every man pointed at the sky. Olivier Armstrong glared with characteristic lack of fear, at the black could forming in the air.

"I see." Was all she said, as in the next moment, a bolt of lightning incinerated her on the spot, followed by her men as vast swathes died to the Fall Maiden.

Up in the air, Cinder's teeth were pulled back in an animalistic snarl, all traces of beauty gone. In moments, she and killed thousands of soldiers with ease. Her Aura flickered, broken by the soldiers. She floated above all, untouchable and unkillable.

Before the burst of flame hit.

Every organ burnt. Every drop of blood boiled. Every inch of skin seared. Every nerve screamed in pain.

All she saw before she fell…..was the glare of the Flame Alchemist.

 **ROY MUSTANG WINS!**

* * *

 **A.N.: What did you expect? He's COLONEL Mustang, not private Mustang. He was bound to bring an army when he knew how outmatched he was. Cinder? She didn't even entertain the thought of being defeated. So despite her outclassing him, she didn't plan for the help he would bring.**

 **She came alone. He didn't.**

 **Please direct any complaints to the reviews. If there are any questions, just ask via PM.**


	3. Rundown

**Explanations**

 **On comparative power**

Let me be frank. Even if I take Roy's highest showings, he's still solidly below Cinder.

He can barely destroy a small building with his fire, while Cinder was tearing a mountain apart in her fight with Raven. He can barely char a human corpse, while Cinder can turn one to ashes (RIP Pyrrha) with a single touch and no effort. He can hardly even dodge bullets, while Cinder is casually above people who can deflect them without effort.

So if we put them in a straight contest of DBZ power levels, I'm afraid Roy is outmatched. Thank god I'm not a DBZ fan.

 **Why Roy didn't burn out Cinder's eyes or something like that.**

Roy's powers work by igniting the gases in the air in a trail around his opponent. Aura acts as a shield that covers the body

 **Why was PreGate Roy used**

Do you expect me to put a blind man against Cinder? And if I grant him his eyes, it still doesn't change the fact that he's simply too absurdly slow to get a hit on her unless she's _extremely_ stupid. And I can't use PIS. I have standards.

 **Briggs**

As I said, he's COLONEL Mustang. He has access to anything he can get his hands on, including his men. Cinder is also allowed to do so, but do you seriously imagine her bringing help against a weak mortal?

 **Knowledge**

Both were allowed knowledge on the other's abilities, otherwise one could simply gank the other before they know that they have superpowers. Cinder was smart enough to anticipate anything Roy could think of, and Roy knew her personality.

* * *

 **AN: hope that helped! Please direct further questions to PM.**

 **And do suggest it if you would like me to write any more Crossover fights. I have dabbled in quite a few fandoms, and am willing to think of VS battles. Just send a request and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
